Skylanders: Dimensional Defenders
Skylanders: Dimensional Defenders is the 5th game which features the Dimensional Defenders. There is one trappable villain in each Chapter. Story The Dimensional Defenders defended the dimensions in Skylands. Each Dimensional Defender had the ability to regenerate health when they were low on energy, and the power to switch weapons and items on them. Until then, Kao's Mom raided the dimensions and created a more evil Kaos. You must stop the more evil Kaos and Kao's Mom. Now you can make your own masterpiece, switch weapons and armor with the Dimensional Defenders! Only you can help save Skylands! Chapters Chapter 1: Sunny Garden (The player must stop the trolls from stealing the treasure) Chapter 2: Honey Rivers (The player needs to stop the honey from flooding the village) Skylanders Magic Mega Slam Spyro (Series 4) Potion Master Pop Fizz (Series 5) Midnight Star Strike (Series 2) Electric Orb Voodood (Series 2) Wacky Witch (Core) Spell Kick (Dimensional Defender) Wizerk (Dimensional Defender) Deja Boo (Mini) Tech Machine Gun Trigger Happy (Series 4) Gear Up Wind-Up (Series 2) Super Missile Drill Sergeant (Series 3) Bullet-proof Chopper (Series 2) Robostart (Core) Laser Later (Dimensional Defender) Bomb Jump (Dimensional Defender) Mind-Up (Mini) Fire Magma Food Hot Dog (Series 3) Heat Path Trail Blazer (Series 2) Ramming Heat Fryno (Series 3) Flaming Screech Sunburn (Series 2) Pow Burn (Core) Flame Hike (Dimensional Defender) Burnosaurus (Dimensional Defender) Rail Blazer (Mini) Air Breeze Frisbee Fling Kong (Series 2) Puff and Tough Pop Thorn (Series 2) Tornado Vacuum Jet-Vac (Series 4) Hurricane Whirlwind (Series 4) Laugh Breath (Core) Fast Buster (Dimensional Defender) Cloud Clown (Dimensional Defender) Puffy (Mini) Water Over the Ocean Gill Grunt (Series 5) Electric Splash Zap (Series 3) Dolphin Attack Rip Tide (Series 2) Bubble Breath Echo (Series 2) Title Wave (Core) Whale Blast (Dimensional Defender) Summoner Seal (Dimensional Defender) Shock (Mini) Earth Super Crystal Prism Break (Series 4) Crushing Roads Rocky Roll (Series 2) Super Puncher Terrafin (Series 4) Diamonds Flashwing (Series 2) Emerealms (Core) Cool Coal (Dimensional Defender) Mountame (Dimensional Defender) Rocky Drool (Mini) Life Quick Smash Stump Smash (Series 3) Berry Shooting Food Fight (Series 2) Thorn Breath Camo (Series 3) Bamboom Zook (Series 3) Helicropter (Core) Zoom Bamboo (Dimensional Defender) Grass Pass (Dimensional Defender) Bite Size (Mini) Undead Fast Blade Chop Chop (Series 4) Tickle My Funny Bone (Series 2) Wicket Roller Brawl (Series 2) Joust Run Fright Rider (Series 2) Creep Walk (Core) Broken Bones (Dimensional Defender) Host Ghost (Dimensional Defender) Ghost Coaster (Mini) Playthrough Troll Warrior #1: RAID ISLAND NOW! RAID ISLAND NOW! Troll Warrior #2: Oh, can't you be quiet for once? Troll Warrior #1: I can't! RAID ISLAND NOW! Troll Warrior #2: Ugh... Flynn: *using binoculars* Is that a party? BOO-YA! Cali: Flynn, be quiet. This is serious. Flynn: Okay, okay! Just wanted some punch! *goes behind bush* (The player then starts Sunny Garden) Cali: You have made it Skylander! The Troll warriors are planning to raid the Sunny Garden. The Sunny Garden has lot's of treasures for them to steal. We cannot let them steal all of the treasure! (The player then walks on path until they encounter the Chompy) Flynn: Good job, Skymipduper! You made it past the those Chompy freaks! Cali: These are elemental gates. Some need a Swap Force or Trap Master Skylander to unlock. This is a gate for the Tech element, you need to switch to a Tech Skylander to open it! (Once the player keeps going on path, they encounter a treasure chest before encountering the Greeble) Cali: It looks like we'll need a key to open the gate! Which one of these Chompies have them? (The player has to defeat all the Chompies to get the key) Cali: That was amazing! Good work. Let's keep going on path. I think I see some trolls down there. Be careful! (The player encounters The Swordsman Troll and then follows the path) (The player gets introduced to the Chompy Pod and they have to destroy it and the Chompies) Flynn: Those creepy biting things are gone! Our airship has just broken down, just look at these trolls who wrecked it! Can you find the repairing tools so we can get going? Cali: We can't get those tools yet. (The player encounters a trappable villain, the Food Thief) Cali: Good job defeating that Greeble! (The player can decide to trap it with a Magic Trap, or don't trap it)